Sucio Paraíso
by Miichnavii
Summary: Estaba sentada bajo la luz de luna, esperando aquel momento quizás durante años y esa noche seria su oportunidad quien imaginaria lo que pasaría después ...


Sucio Paraíso

Amanecía. Sus cuerpos estaban envueltos en sábanas de seda. Sábanas que ella había comprado meses atrás, cuando todo pasó, cuando ella decidió rebelarle aquel oscuro sentimiento que habitaba en su corazón.

Recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado aquella noche, en el baile de navidad.

_Después de hacer otro coraje, por culpa de Ronald, y caer rendida en las escaleras debido al cansancio que le producían los tacones que llevaba en combinación de aquel hermoso vestido rosa, lo vio. Caminaba en dirección a ella con su porte arrogante y su mirada fría. Él no se había percatado de su presencia ¿y como iba a hacerlo? Si para él, ella era una insignificante __**sangre sucia.**_

_Sabía que era el momento correcto. Aquella noche era perfecta para decirle lo que sentía. No le importaba la respuesta solo quería sacar aquello de su pecho, de su alma atormentada, de su corazón. Y muy bien sabía que si no lo hacía aquella noche, no lo haría jamás._

_Él paso a su lado, ignorándola completamente como siempre lo hacía, ¿por qué sería diferente aquella noche?_

"_¡Malfoy!__"__ exclamo ella antes de que su pie abandonara el ultimo escalón._

_Él se sentía amable y curioso esa noche, así que optó por regalarle un valioso minuto de su tiempo_

"_¿Qué quieres, Granger?" dijo el rubio mientras el helado viento de la oscura noche acariciaba sus platinados cabellos._

_Ella seguía dándole la espalda, miraba la oscura noche que se asomaba por el ventanal del Gran Salón de Hogwarts celebraban amenamente el Baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Se levantó girando en dirección a donde se encontraba el Slytherin y pronunció con voz clara, segura y serena…._

"_Draco Malfoy, me gustas" miró con esos ojos color avellana, los grises observadores que la miraban denotaban, curiosidad, duda, superioridad e incluso… ¿asco?_

_Draco bajo los escalones que lo separaban de la Gryffindor, e incluso bajo 2 más para posicionarse a la altura de su nariz. La tomó de la nuca y la besó._

_Ella correspondió aquel beso, no quería perder la oportunidad de sentir sus labios aunque fuera solo esa noche. Agarró fuertemente su traje por el pecho, temiendo perderlo y él tomó su nuca con más fuerza para profundizar aquel acto._

_Al separarse de ella, la miró detenidamente a los ojos correspondiéndole en aquel sentimiento._

_Él, la tomo de sus ahora menos rebeldes cabellos, gracias a la poción alisadora, acercó sus gélidos labios, a la colorada oreja de ella y le dijo:_

"_Tú no me eres indiferente, buenas noches sangre sucia" susurró aquellas alentadoras y discriminantes palabras, para después soltarla y caminar hacia las mazmorras, abandonando aquella castaña en la oscuridad de la noche. _

Muy bien recordaba lo que pasó después, él jamás cambió por ella ¿por qué lo haría? , y ella jamás se lo pidió. No lo necesitaba, ya que ella se enamoró de él tal y como era. Muchos la tacharían de masoquista, pero ella sabía que no lo era porque, aunque él le mostraba indiferencia, odio y asco ante todos, al cerrar la puerta, se volvía cálido, todo un caballero y se divertían formando un futuro que jamás vendría para ellos.

Así es, ellos estaban consientes que la familia de Draco, ni amenazados por un Avada Kedavra la aceptarían.

También sabía que sería una vergüenza para Draco ser esposo de una sangre sucia y tener hijos mestizos. Él decía que daría todo por casarse con ella, y ella le creía, ya que lo veía en sus ojos, era la verdad, era amor.

Dicen que siempre hay una excepción a la regla y para Draco, Hermione era su excepción. Él aprendió a amarla gracias a que ella le enseño. Ella no fue necesario que aprendiera, porque ya lo amaba.

Draco dormía plácidamente boca abajo con los rayos de sol calentando deliciosamente su espalda, la castaña a su lado ya estaba despierta. Llevaba un camisón de seda blanco, como le hubiera encantado que su amor pudiera ser así; blanco y puro.

Pero jamás lo seria. Ella era una sangre sucia y él, él no solo era sangre pura ; era Draco Malfoy. Seamos realistas, ni en el mundo mágico , ni en el mundo muggle , ni en algún otro universo paralelo, ellos estarían juntos.

La castaña se sentó más cerca de él, se inclinó un poco para rozar con los labios sus sedosos cabellos platinados. Empezó a acariciar por debajo de su pijama la espalda de su amado.

"Buenos días" susurró Draco, despabilándose de aquel sueño.

"Hola" dijo en respuesta la castaña.

Draco se giró sobre si, abrazó a Hermione contra su pecho y deposito un dulce beso en sus labios, seguido de uno en la frente.

Ella se separo de su lado, caminó hacia el gran ventanal que adornaba aquella inmensa habitación. La cama estaba en el centro junto a dos mesitas de noche que acompañaban cada lado. El piso era de frío, liso y blanco mármol. Había un enorme closet de Roble a su izquierda. Corrió por completo las blancas cortinas que hacían juego con el esponjado edredón que yacía en el suelo. Se recargó en el borde de este y vio a la Mansión Malfoy en todo su esplendor.

Draco caminaba hacia ella y antes de que él se acercara más, pronunció:

"Debo irme. Ella llegará en un par de horas y tú debes estar listo" a la castaña no se le oía el mas mínimo rastro de sufrimiento en su voz. Tantos años habían pasado escondiéndose, engañando, que se le había vuelto tan cotidiano.

El rubio la abrazó por la cintura, metió su cabeza en el espacio que había entre su cabeza y sus hombros suspirando.

"Espero volver a verte pronto" confesó el blondo

Hermione giró sobre si misma quedando muy cerca del rubio. Lo tomó por el cuello, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó tal y como él lo había hecho la noche que ella le confesó lo que sentía.

Se separó de sus labios para descender por su cuello, dejando una pequeña marca de sus dientes en él, subió por el dorso del mismo, se detuvo en su oído y le susurró.

"Sabes perfectamente que eso es imposible, mañana le pertenecerás a ella… Este mes que ella viajó con su hermana, fue el de despedida para nosotros. Lo nuestro se acabó, el paraíso que formamos juntos durante estos años ha terminado, como tiene que ser. Lo sabías perfectamente, jamás podríamos estar juntos."

"Hemos engañado a todos tanto tiempo, a ella por tres años ¿y ahora dices que ya no podremos hacerlo?" preguntó entre furioso y dolido el Rubio.

"Es diferente. Cualquier día podías terminarla. Sí, te conseguirías otra de sangre pura para darle a tus padres los nietos que tanto ansían, y estaríamos juntos en lo que eso sucediera. Ahora estarás atado a ella y todo el mundo mágico sabrá que ella es la Señora Malfoy."

No concluyeron esa platica. Jamás lo harían, porque sabían muy bien que sólo encontrarían más razones para no estar juntos. Así que, se dedicaron a amarse por última vez, se cambiaron y salieron de la habitación del Slytherin tomados de las manos. Él cargaba la maleta de la castaña y la acompañó hasta la Red Flú. Antes de que ella entrara a la chimenea, él la tomó entre sus brazos, la besó con pasión y la miró directamente a los ojos.

"Te amo." profesó con tanta intensidad "Siempre lo haré y lo sabes" dijo para depositar un beso en su frente

Hermione tomó las muñecas del rubio, que sostenían su cabeza.

"Lo sé, porque yo también lo haré siempre" le dedicó una sonrisa de las que él amaba y sin más, se metió a la chimenea.

Los aplausos resonaban en todo el salón. Todo el mundo mágico fue invitado; el Ministro, la novia y todos esperaban que por la puerta cruzara el novio. Los Malfoy estaban más que felices, su poder crecería más. Los Greengrass alardeaban de que Astoria había logrado conquistar el corazón de el Príncipe de Slytherin –_grave error-_.

La castaña se encontraba afuera del lugar, estaba resignada a perder al amor de su vida, pero sabía que su corazón no toleraría verlo jurar amor eterno a otra mujer.

Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco que acentuaba la sencilla figura que había logrado conservar al largo de los años. Su cabello lo peinó exactamente como lo hizo en aquella fiesta donde fue el centro de atención, era singularmente bonita.

El rubio la miraba detenidamente. No era la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo, pero para él lo era. En su mundo, ella era lo más hermoso y, válgame la redundancia, _puro_ que existía. Se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos por última vez.

"Sabes," dijo recordando, nostálgico "si fuera lo suficientemente valiente o estúpido;" rió, provocando que la castaña soltara una pequeña risita. "te llevaría a ese lugar del cual me hablaste una vez, para casarnos hoy mismo.

"Las Vegas." le recordó la castaña. Se separo de el rubio solo un poco, giró sobre si y entrelazó sus manos con las de él."Ve que te está esperando, trata de ser feliz así como yo lo haré. Hasta nunca Draco."

"Hasta nunca Hermione" dijo para besarla con tanto amor y pasión como se tenía permitido.

"Siempre te amaré, sangre sucia."

"Siempre te amaré, hurón."

Así, con ese último beso, Draco entró al lugar donde puso el sello al bello Paraíso que vivió alado de Hermione, bello pero sucio, a causa de la maldita "pureza" de sangre.

Ella caminó sin dirección alguna, con una más que grande sonrisa en los labios. Era feliz, porque sabía que él la amaba, pero era tiempo de que las cosas regresaran a su lugar y que cada uno viviera en el mundo donde perteneciera.

Siempre te amaré, sangre sucia.

Siempre te amaré, hurón.

Fin


End file.
